The present invention is directed generally toward flexible plastic trash bags and their receptacles and more particularly to a method and apparatus for supporting conventional trash bags for refuse reception.
Plastic trash bags and their receptacles are available in many different sizes and shapes and are well known in the art. The uses of such bags are numerous, including but not limited to trash, leaves and grass clippings.
Although the uses of the plastic trash bag are practically without end, one drawback is the bag's inability to stand upright on its own as a result of its pliability. Consequently, it is frequently desirable to place the bag into some type of sturdy receptacle prior to placing refuse into the bag. The primary reason is to eliminate the need for a person to hold the bag upright while at the same time trying to place the refuse therein. This simultaneous holding of the bag while dumping refuse is especially difficult when the refuse is to be transferred from another receptacle, such as a lawn mower grass catcher, into the bag. Additionally, the receptacle prevents the bag from tipping over and its contents spilling out while the person is away from the bag.
Commonly used receptacles are the hard plastic and metal "garbage cans". The standard procedure is to locate the "garbage can" and the plastic bags, remove a single bag from the container, and then open the bag, usually by attempting to force air into the bag. The bag is then inserted into the can and secured in place by folding the bag over the "lip" of the can. The bag is then ready to be loaded with trash.
The plastic or metal cans are very effective at providing needed support for the plastic bag. However, their design, which is responsible for their success at providing rigidity, is also responsible for one of their major drawbacks, namely that they can not be collapsed into a smaller size. Consequently, they take up space in the garage even when they are not being used, space which is at an extreme premium in most household garages. There are also plastic "rolled up" bag liners on the market which will support trash bags by being inserted and "unrolled." Similarly, these devices take up space when not in use since they are stored in a "rolled up" condition. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, which is capable of supporting plastic trash liner bags for receiving refuse, and yet may be folded flat so as to save space when not in use.
Another disadvantage with presently available receptacles is the difficulty in removing the bag from the receptacle once the bag has been filled, due to the partial vacuum created as the bag is removed. Accordingly, it is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a support apparatus which does not create a partial vacuum when it is removed from the bag.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that it does not address one of the primary concerns in trash disposal today, that of recycling. Today's trash often is to be sorted into different types such as plastics, paper, cans and metal, etc. The old way to do this was to throw all the trash into one container and then sort it later. This method proved to be inefficient and messy, besides. The present invention avoids these problems by allowing a plurality of bags to be held in close proximity to each other, so that trash may be easily sorted, and such that the bags are held in a much more stable fashion than achieved by the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support means which is inexpensive. This is accomplished through the use of inexpensive materials and ease of construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support means which is easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive but prominent advertising medium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an item which can be used as an inexpensive but useful promotional item.
Another object of the present invention is to allow a plurality of support devices to be connected and held in adjoining relation to allow for easier sorting of garbage as in accordance with many of the current recycling programs.